Mjolnir
by Thingygazinga
Summary: So I've seen a lot of different out takes on what would happen when Percy picks up Thor's Hammer, which if you're a Norse or Marvel fan or whatever, know that only the worthy could do that. Anyways, let's just pretend that Percy knew the Avengers beforehand? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. Takes place in the Age of Ultron, after some of the Avengers fail to pick up Mjolnir. And I apologize in advance if some of the scenes are a bit messed up. Blame it on my short term memory loss and bad grammar.**

Percy weaved in between the people at the party, shooting "Sorry!"s and "Excuse me...ahem...umm...this is awkward..."s around as he accidentally bumped into several people. The special blue cherry coke in his hand sloshed dangerously, something Percy was intent on not spilling.

He finally made it to his destination, seeing the team already there. They were smiling quite creepily at him, which set Percy on an edge. Steve gave him a polite nod in acknowledgement.

"Ummm...hi?" he asked, regretting not being there in the first place so he could avoid being so confused.

Tony and Clint were smiling a bit too suspiciously at him, and Thor was chuckling every so often as if he was trying to do it discretely. Too bad for Thor, he was just not made to be quiet.

Percy cautiously lowered himself next to Natasha, (who seemed quite comfortable, taking up most of the couch) and secretly panicked inside his head. He knew he should've brought Annabeth along with him. But, alas, (crap. He had been spending too much time with Thor, huh?) his Wise Girl was not there to get him out of dire situations.

"So..." Tony started, grinning that weird mustache-y grin of his. Clint looked like he was trying hard to hold in a fart or something, cause his mouth kept twitching up. Percy glanced at Bruce, who looked at him a little pitying. Percy peeked around him nervously just in case he missed some sort of big prank that was about to be pulled out on him. Natasha patted his knee motherly, and Percy knew it was probably something that included humiliating himself. Sadly, he had enough experience of that to immediately calm down.

"Yeah?" he asked. Tony's smile was now hitting the edge of almost evil.

"It would be a pity if Thor couldn't reach his metal hammer when in times of need," he started dramatically. Steve snorted into his drink and rolled his eyes. "So Thor agreed that we all start practicing with it in case we happened to pick it up and our...ah...other weapons are unobtainable." Tony said. Percy frowned.

"But what about-"

"Everybody else did it. Quite easy, if I do say so myself, but then again not all people are as adaptable as me. Now it's only you. It'll be a pity if you happen to approach Mijjy and not be able to handle it."

Thor mumbled a correction of "Mjolnir" before going back to taking a big gulp of his drink.

Percy raised his eyebrows, but figured that there was nothing death insinuating about picking of a hammer, and figured why not. Plus, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, or Thor would've warned him if it did.

He approached the almost innocent looking hammer on the table and gripped the leather-ish clad handle. It felt much more different than wielding Riptide, but also thrummed with an aura of power that was similar to Riptide. For a second, he considered his strength, cause gods, the hammer did look kinda heavy.

He pulled upwards, and it creaked against the table. Percy let it go, and prepared to give it another go.

He didn't pay attention to Tony's snicker and Thor's almost relieved look.

Percy adjusted his hold on the weapon, shifting into a more comfortable position. And with all his might, he pulled back and-

Fell on top of Thor.

He groaned and shook his head, climbing off of Thor embarrassingly. Percy reached up a hand to rub his neck, when he realized that his hands weren't free.

He freely gawked at the hammer that rested snugly in his grip, oddly light and a bit awkward. (somewhere in his mind, he wondered how Leo could cope with using a hammer for a weapon to decapitate monsters.)

Percy looked up, seeing the disbelieving expressions on his team mate's (ish) faces. Thor looked like he was trying to swallow a rock.

"Er..." he said. Did he do something wrong? Crap. He did, didn't he?

Oh sweet mother of Zeus, help him.

Percy carefully dropped the Hammer onto Thor's lap, backing away and muttering a "Sorry." He clumsily almost fell over the table, but safely made it back to Natasha's side. Percy picked up his Blue coke and took a small sip.

The team stared at him like he just picked up a weapon that only people deemed worthy could.


End file.
